Closing
by rogan4evur
Summary: Finn realizes what he's lost and what he has become on a trip to New York. Future fic. One-shot. St. Berry.


**Disclaimmerrr: I do not own Glee! If I did Jonathan Groff would have a main character spot:)**

**Things to keep in mind for this one-shot:**

**Jesse was part of vocal adrenaline for all of high school and never switched to new directions**

**Jesse and Rachel did not date**

**This is set in the future where everyone is 23**

**Jesse and Rachel are both on Broadway**

**I think everything else is explained enough:)**

Finn Hudson took his seat in the large theater of one of the most well-respected buildings in New York City. He checked the playbill another time for her name and smiled when he saw it next to the lead role. Whoever said that Rachel Berry wasn't good enough for broadway could be proven wrong just by this sheet of paper.

He always knew, deep down, that she was going places. That she was destined for something greater than the life she had been handed in Lima. As if her amazing voice wasn't enough, her determination and rapidly developing confidence were enough to get her to the place she was today. Stardom.

The name Rachel Berry was as house-held as Idina Menzel! She had made the Broadway Big Leagues and had done so with so much grace that it was almost impossible for anyone who heard her story not to like her. Everybody loves the story of the small town girl singing her way through high school in a glee club full of school rejects who decided to audition for a broadway show and was suddenly swept into the world of the most elite of stage performers.

Finn always avoided reading any information that was said about her by reporters. He wasn't sure if it was because he was ashamed of his own life as a high school football coach in the same town where he had always vowed to get out of, or whether it was because he was afraid to hear of her moving on and finding her place in this world that didn't involve him. Either way, he found it easier to turn his head in the other direction when it came to Rachel Berry.

It wasn't until this week, when Puck had called him to come visit him and Quinn in New York, where they now lived, happily married, that he had even considered going to one of her shows. Okay, so maybe that was a lie. He had, in fact, thought of doing just this very thing several times. He longed to see how she was doing. To see whether he could tell whether or not she was truly happy with the life she had chosen. Though, he knew, somewhere inside of him, that she and him had run there course and that he really didn't have a chance while his life represented everything she wanted to get away from.

But still, here he sat waiting for the curtain to rise so he could once again torture himself into thinking that maybe, just maybe, she missed him as much as he missed her.

As the show started, he realized how stupid this decision had been. How could he have thought that she would be the least bit unhappy with the life she had always dreamed of and worked for? Her singing, if possible, had grown even more amazing since their high school days. And the confidence in which she moved around the stage and recited her lines was almost stomach churning. She just seemed so... complete. Like there was nothing in the world she could possibly need.

When the curtain closed at the end of the show and the actors came out to take their final bows she was awarded with a standing ovation and deafening applause and he could see the shine in her eyes from his seat as he stood clapping. She was in her element, this is what she was born to do. Still, he couldn't shake the urge to go and see her. If only he could talk to her for a brief moment. Maybe, he could find a way to convince her to give him another chance. Give him a chance to show her that he could fill any void she was feeling in her life.

He went to security guard after security guard trying to find a way to get backstage to talk to her. One by one they told him that they were not allowed to let anyone through to the changing areas that did not have a backstage pass and he tried again and again to explain his reasoning until, finally, he was tired coming up with ways to express how he was a total screw up that didn't deserve this girl but wanted her anyway that didn't make him sound like a total ass.

Dejectedly, he began walking back to Quinn and Puck's apartment when he heard his phone ring. Some foolish side of him thought that perhaps _she _would be calling. He frowned when he realized it was only Puck.

"Hey," Finn answered trying not to show his true feelings at the moment.

"Hey, man." Puck greeted while remaining completely oblivious to the sound of defeat in his friend's voice. "Listen, me and Quinn are eating dinner at this nice place out on fifth. Since your all dressed up from seeing Rachel's play, why don't you come join us?"

"Yeah," Finn replied. "Sounds great. How do I get there?"

Finn got into a cab and gave the driver the name of the restaurant. On the ride there, he cursed himself for the life he had chosen to lead. He decided that when he got back to Lima he was getting his stuff, making his resignation, and getting the hell out of that town before it completely drove him mad. This was it, he was tired of just living up to his lowest potential. He was going to grow up and do something with himself. He still had time! He was only 23 for crying out loud!

When he arrived at the restaurant he walked up to the host and told him that he was looking for the Puckerman party. The host nodded and began leading him to the back of the dining area, but then something, or rather someone, caught his eye and he stood, frozen, where he was.

She looked beautiful. Radiant even. Her hair was longer, and her curls were bouncier. Her head was thrown back in laughter and her smile was blinding. Gorgeous. All this though, was not what had Finn's attention. No, it was the man who had an arm around her waist and was whispering things in her ear that were causing her laughter.

Even worse, on her left hand ring finger there sat a ring. A ring with a rock so large that he could see it clearly from here.

The host broke him out of his reverie, "If she looks familiar, it's because that's Rachel Berry. She's quite the Broadway star around here. I caught her current show last weekend. She's amazing." When Finn remained silent the host continued. "Perhaps you recognize her fiance. That's Jesse St. James. Also quite the star on Broadway. I saw his show last night and he is one great talent. It's funny really, they grew up almost in the same town and didn't even meet until they moved here. They've been dating for almost three years now. I've never seen a couple so perfect for each other or in love. They've only been engaged for about a month though. This is their favorite place to eat, so they're here quite often."

Finn nodded silently and turned away from the host and began walking back towards the door. This was all to much. Rachel getting married? And to Jesse St. James? Lead singer of Vocal Adrenaline from all those years ago? She was marrying the person who had cost them the regionals? And even worse, she looked happy. He was weighted down by the realization that she didn't need him. All of her voids had been closed. By Jesse St. James.

He had to get out of Lima.

**Not really sure where this came from! I just couldn't get rid of the idea and I love Rachel/Jesse, so I just thought I'd give it a shot and let it distract me from my other story because it's giving me major writer's block:P**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
